REFRENCE GUIDE
by H2o1999
Summary: this is a guide to both my other stories minecraftian warnings and Finish this fight. DO NOT READ BEFORE YOU READ THE ACTUAL STORIES PLEASE! IT WILL RUIN IT.


REFRENCE GUIDE

Written by: H2o1999

Author's Note: hey guys this is a refrence guide for all of the main charecters plus some in case you forgot. **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS! **if you want a refresher on a character than look away. But I have included some stuff that involves events that will happen in the future. This took me hell of a long time so I hope you guys find it helpful. Next actual chapter coming out tommarow.

Authors note written on: 7/18/13

If it is past 7/21/13 then disregard the authors note

_**Falker**_

**Physical appearance:**

Element of darkness and 17

A boxer and a champion martial artist. 5' 7". Not super tall. Mexican and Italian background. Yet mostly looks Italian. Brown eyes. couple of medals in short distance running and low hurdles

**Personality: **

Friendly, courageous with the right push, hot-headed, serious, and deep thinker.

**Magical properties:**

Darkness, ender, poison, wither, and flesh

**Move list:**

Fear stripper: a fast shot of black lightning that is very powerful and mainly meant to take down shields.

Collect: takes in all the darkness energy around the user and stores it for later.

Rose of all Thorns: many long vines come out of the ground that can be used for many purposes.

Revivalist: a white beam that moves at insane speeds and acts like an incineration cannon

Rage: makes the user 5 times stronger and slightly bigger and makes the user not feel half of the pain that he/she would.

Killer mode: three times as powerful as rage mode but makes the user's defense go down to a normal state.

Wither skull: a wither skull flies at the enemy and explodes on contact. Has a chance to be homing.

Wither bane: a large wither sword spawns in the user's hand.

Poison Shield: a shield comes out to protect the user. It is made of poison magic.

Blast burn: black fire shots out of the users hand and burns the enemy after the initial damage point.

Ender blast: a purple beam comes out of the users hand and drills through the opponent.

Multiply: duplicates the user so there are 5 of them making it hard to find the real one.

Black shadows: shadow creatures come out of nowhere and destroy everything in their path.

_**Andr:**_

**Physical appearance:**

Andr is about 6' 2" and wears all black cloths.

Black long sleeve sweatshirt and a black tang top under it.

Ripped dark purple dress that went just below her knees.

Black leather boots that looked homemade.

Andr is the princess of the enderman and 20

**Personality: **

Seductive, hot-headed, weak but thinks she is strong, bad control of emotions, and always horny.

**Magical properties:**

Ender

**Move list:**

Ender blast/ pulse

Shadow Sword: two ender powered swords that are very strong will spawn and are able to be used to strike the opponent.

Multiply

Ballistic Shadows: shadow demons come out of the ground and strike the opponent.

Dripping claws: Claws that drip with ender magic replace he user's hands for a small period of time.

_**Lily:**_

**Physical appearance:**

Princess of cave spiders and 16

Massive 6' 8" and was fairly thin.

Wearing a black and red dress that had a clawed pattern.

Hair is a very pretty aqua green.

Shoes are very nice sneakers that had pictures of spiders encrusted with diamonds and emeralds.

Chest is very impressive, much larger than average.

Averages out to look about 24.

much taller than average.

**Personality: **

Very girly, shockingly confident, physically pretty strong, incest (meaning she doesn't mind sleeping with her sister).

**Magical properties:**

Poison

**Move list:**

Poison Steam: a gushing amount of poison comes out of the users mouth and hits the opponent almost melting it.

Frenzy: makes the user 3 times stronger and gives them much more energy.

Ravage Doll: makes the user seem dead when he/she really isn't dead allowing the user to perform a sneak attack.

Deadly Darts: tons of poison darts appear and fall down on the opponent or area specified in the user's movements

Poison shell: takes the attacks target into a shell that quickly heals them.

Spider Form: switches user into spider form

Poison Shield: a shield comes out to protect the user. It is made of poison magic.

_**Huntress:**_

**Physical appearance:**

God of Darkness and 6,134

very beautiful.

wears a gray vest that went halfway up her stomach.

The vest was unzipped halfway and her bra was showing a little bit.

The vest was a dark black with a hint of dark purple on it.

wears shorts that looked a lot like the kind I like.

The shorts went just above her knees and were black with purple in it as well.

The purple in the shorts looks like it was clawed by an enderman.

There was a claw shaped purple splotch on both sides of the shorts.

The claw pattern was facing inward on both sides and looked like the claws were grazing her inner thighs.

The shorts also looked like they were made out of silk but looked as strong as bedrock.

She was wearing boots that went up to her ankles.

Her shoes were black with red streaks on both sides of each shoe.

Her stomach was very muscular and was showing.

Her vest did not cover up much so you could see her abs, stomach, and a little bit of her bra.

Her eyes were a shining white that had no pupils.

Her hair was a glorious silver color and sparkled in the light of the forest although there was little light.

I found a strap that was traced all the way around her splitting her boobs in different directions.

The strap was a pure dark purple and connected to a shield on her back.

The shield was connected with some hooks.

The shield had the same looks as her shorts.

The same purple claw design on the shield and the outside of the claw on the shield was an evil looking black.

There was a belt around her hips which was pulled a little too tight.

The belt was black with a short sword holster on the right side.

There was a machete not a sword in the holster.

It had the same edges as a saw would have.

The machete looked like a survival machete but it had the word darkness and lust on each side of the machete.

The machete was a mixture of silver and black.

The machete and the shield had a dark aura around them that looks like the same particles that you find when you dig down to bedrock.

The girl has fairly large breasts but her muscles were strong.

**Personality: **

Calm, proper, organized, and seductive (if need be)

**Magical properties:**

Darkness

**Move list:**

Doomsday: a lightning like attack that shocks many enemies in a large circular radius.

Unhumanities: when the user is shocked by fear stripper this attack can activate. The user throws a large black hole like object that can destroy a large radius of things and objects.

True/Fake Form: changes Huntress into Herobrine and Herobrine into Huntress.

Rage

Black shadows

Fear stripper

Collect

Rose of all Thorns

Revivalist

Killer mode

Last Hope: a brown beam around 15 blocks tall that obliterates anything in its path.

_**Ursula**_

**Physical appearance:**

Princess of spiders 21

Wearing all black.

Skirt was down to her thighs but she was wearing a full black shirt that was short sleeved.

Look's about 21 and has a very impressive chest

Doesn't wear shoes

hair was down to her knees but it looked clean.

can change into a spider, a girl, and a woman.

**Personality: **

Strong, motherly, and determined.

**Magical properties:**

Code

**Move list:**

Mutant claw: large blood claws replace the users hands for a short period of time.

Red Eyes: allows the user to see through walls for a short period of time and can calculate the number of things in the area.

Spider Form

Black Claws: claws like mutant claws come out of thin air and attack like homing missiles at the target.

_**Jerry:**_

**Physical appearance:**

Prince/princess of slimes and 124

GIRL FORM:

about three inches shorter than me and had a see through skirt on.

underwear was still made out of slime but was not see though.

bra covering her C cup boobs.

Made of slime.

Long slime like hair going down to the middle of her back

BOY FORM:

Made of slime

Shirt and pants on that are not see through

Long slime like hair going down to the middle of his back

**Personality: **

Calm, organized, optimistic, and helpful.

**Magical properties:**

Slime

**Move list:**

Big Fist: makes a large fist to replace the hand for a long period of time.

Gender swap: able to swap genders when using this move

_**Eva:**_

**Physical appearance:**

Reaper (who is usually inside Falker) 2,134

True cowgirl

Straw hat painted orange (sloppily)

Hair is a darker orange and goes to the center of her back

Hair is straight and a little messy

Hourglass figure

Tanned heavily but not fake looking

White shirt that is almost see through

Shirt goes down to her ribcage

Stomach shows for 2 inches

Wears jean shorts that fit perfectly

Long slender legs also tan

High cowboy boots with spurs

**Personality: **

Strong, hardworking, tempers easy, quirky, and impatient.

**Magical properties:**

darkness

**Move list:**

Fear stripper

Collect

Rose of all thorns

Invisibility: self-explanatory

Death Petals: black petals come up out of nowhere and land on enemies killing or damaging them.

Rage

Black shadows

_**Zane:**_

**Physical appearance:**

Lot of white on (includes shirt and nice pants)

6' 11"

Pumpkin chains on his wrist.

Looks badass even without sunglasses

Prince of snow golems and 29

**Personality: **

Cocky, shy with women, alone, annoying, and hardcore.

**Magical properties:**

ice

**Move list:**

Snow storm: A bunch of ice and snow shards flying at insane speeds

Ice storm: ice shards fly out and attack the opponent.

_**Flash:**_

**Physical appearance:**

Princess of Zombies and 27

Light blue shirt that was scratched and tor in many placed near the bottom.

Wears light brown docker kind of pants.

These pants were a kind of dress pants that were a nice light brown a little lighter than dirt color.

Hair is a dirty orange color and was cut short.

Hair is brushed off to the right side and covered his right eye.

**Personality: **

Ditsy, wild, fast, and unorganized

**Magical properties:**

Flesh

**Move list:**

Flash sword: summons a small dagger like sword made of flesh energy.

Extreme speed: makes the user run 10 times faster than normal

Psycho Charge: the user spins wildly at the opponent while flailing their arms at extreme speeds to resemble a saw blade.

Hyper speed: 3 times the effect of Extreme speed

_**Blitz:**_

**Physical appearance:**

Princess of wither skeletons and 22

Wears a really dark brown tank top.

Wears really short jeans and had a sword holster made out of diamond on her hip.

The holster had the engraving "respect" on it.

Doesn't wears shoes

Her chest was not that impressive but her shirt was two sizes too small.

Physically strong (has a 6 pack)

**Personality: **

Mentally strong, careful, nosey, and racist.

**Magical properties:**

wither

**Move list:**

Wither skull: a wither skull flies at the enemy and explodes on contact. Has a chance to be homing.

Wither bane: a large wither sword spawns in the user's hand.

Blast burn: black fire shots out of the users hand and burns the enemy after the initial damage point.

_**Jason:**_

**Physical appearance:**

white and was wears some beaten cloths. (Leather armor)

16

**Personality: **

Sweet, shy, humble, tough

**Magical properties:**

explosive

**Move list:**

Explosive rain

Bomber boy

Miner's Burrow

Blast Fish

_**Savior/Dylan:**_

**Physical appearance:**

Never to be specified

**Personality: **

… not even going to say.

**Magical properties:**

Light, helper, explosive

**Move list:**

Light Shield: a shield made of light energy.

Crippling Fear: the same attack as fear stripper just with light energy instead of darkness. Also tentacles come out with the attack.

Encase: white light encases the victim paralyzing it from its free will of movement.

Phase Burn: a light blue fire come out of the users hands damaging and lighting the opponent on fire. (slow moving)

Escape Plan: makes the user move much faster than before only when the user is weakened however.

Equalizer: drains the power of the stronger person and gives it to the weaker one. (this means the User can hurt himself)

Explosive Rain: TNT falls from the sky and blows up whenever it touches something.

Bomber boy: big bomb.

Hero's Light: the same as last hope just it's a gold beam.

Miner's Burrow: a blast fish that digs under its opponent but it blows up constantly and can't die from attacks.

God's Armor: extremely powerful gold armor spawns on the user.

Blast Fish: a giant creeper/silverfish combo that blows up when near something.

_**Emily:**_

**Physical appearance:**

A normal Minecraftian wolf.

God of love. And 178 (dog years)

**Personality: **

Proper, kind, odd, and always happy

**Magical properties:**

love

**Move list:**

Heartbreak: a dark pink beam that acts like any other beam attack

Souls: summons many ghost type creatures that destroy things that are alive or other attacks.

Ripper Roar: a sonic boom like attack made by a loud bark.

_**Cupa:**_

**Physical appearance:**

Princess of creepers and 14

Green robe

Green lipstick

Nice size chest

Very strong (6 pack)

Green eyes

Pearly white smile

**Personality: **

Cute, sometimes dumb, passionate, and always sweet.

**Magical properties:**

explosive

**Move list:**

Explosive rain

Bomber boy

Miner's Burrow

Blast Fish


End file.
